Balance
by WannabeWerewolf
Summary: Yami is a cruel Pharoah who chooses Yugi and Anzu to be his personal slaves. Will Yugi teach Yami kindness, or even...love? *COMPLETE*
1. Observations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. We all know this *sigh* I find this completely pointless since everyone knows I don't. I don't own anything substantial really, and I am lucky I have a computer and a brain. So lets just get on with this  
  
An Ever-Shifting Balance  
Chapter One-Observations  
  
  
Yami sighed and threw his cape behind him. He had finially set his advisors away. He needed some peace, time alone and not to be pestered about his duties to Egypt. The distant sound of whips cracking, filled his ears. It was a familiar sound.   
  
There are way too many slaves here... Yami thought as he lounged on his couch.The days never changed. It was always the same. The Balance was always the same. Thats just how Ra intended things to be... Yami let his mind wander.   
  
Even though the Balance hadn't shifted yet, he needed something substantial to do. Perhaps look at the slaves? He needed more servants in the palace. Laborers were good choices. They were somewhat disciplined in working. Yami needed to see someone cower in fear below him. It gave him confidence. Yami stood with a groan and walked outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi doggedly bent down in the mud and continued to step on the mixture of mud and straw. That is what he did. Prepare the mixture to be poured into brick molds for temples.   
  
Yugi stood up straight to push his flithy muddy hair from his large purple eyes. An advisor spotted him not walking in the mud and whipped his back. "Don't you dare even think about stopping!" the advisor snapped.Yugi slowly bent down and continued to walk, wincing at the gash on his back. His filthy hair was still in his eyes.  
  
Other people were working. A girl was chopping straw and tossing it into the pit. He knew her. She went by the name of Anzu. Two other boys were walking in the mud. Both were tall. One had blond hair and got whipped many many times for his tongue. His name was Jou. His companion was the boy Honda. He once threw a punch at the guard and recieved 50 lashes. They all were too thin and miserable.   
  
Jou saw the boy Yugi get whipped. The small boy then almost doubled over to fall in the mud, but then caught himself and continued to walk. Anger built up inside him. The boy Yugi was a very good worker. He didn't deserve that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami walked briskly to the mud pit. His advisors bowed "Pharoah..." they murmured. Yami ignored them. He wanted a new servent.  
Yami reached the pit and glanced at the workers. Three boys and one girl. He looked at each. They didn't seem to notice him. When Yami was walking he saw an advisor whip the small boy in the corner. He would have had pity for the boy, but he was a slave. He was trash. They were all property and he was to get another personal slave very soon.  
  
He walked to the man overlooking everything. Yami pointed to the pit "How are these slaves? How do they work?" The advisor shrugged "They are all trash, but those two are unruly and have no respect. The other boy over there is a slacker. The girl is a slacker too, but they both don't say anything. They are probably to stupid to talk"   
  
Yami nodded. "I want the small boy and the girl" The advisor took his whip and was about to crakc it over Yugi's back but Yami caught his arm. "No...Call them" His personal slaves were to have no more scars, and if they were, he would doll them out himself. The advisor bellowed "GIRL! YOU BOY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!" He lowered his voice and turned to the pharoah smiling "They need to be spoken to like that" Yami ignored him. He had a feeling they could hear pretty well without being yelled at.   
  
The two children hobbled to the advisor. He shoved them behind the Pharoah. "Your with our Pharoah" Yami gave a hard look to his new servents.   
  
The boy had an innocent expression, mixed with fear. It amazed the Pharoah that someone so mistreated could stil have such a peaceful way about him. He turned to the girl. She was taller then the boy with brown hair shorter then her shoulder. Her blue eyes seemed to penetrate Yami, searching for something. She had a sad expression on her face, but still looked bravely into Yami's red eyes. He grinned. These slaves will be hard to break. He could see it all ready. They werent kneeling or kissing his feet. Not even the boy. He turned and motioned for the children to follow. Anzu trotted. Yugi limped from the whippings he had recieved.  
  
  
The walk back to the Palace was a quick one. Yami kept on looking back at his new slaves. They were silent, and glum. They are not even awed by my presence! I will teach them to be awed Yami thought savagly.  
  
He trotted up the stairs, and waited at the top for his servants to catch up. When they did, he shoved both of them violently into the building. He bent down to Yugis ear and spoke loud enough for Anzu to hear. "I will not wait for you again" He hissed, his voice dripping venom. Yugi nodded quickly, eyes wide. So did Anzu.   
  
He grabbed Yugi by the neck and lifted him off his feet. He threw him in a room. Yami then grabbed Anzu and threw her in a room opposite of Yugi's. Yami tiptoed over to Yugi's door and heard a servant instruct him on taking a bath and acting properly. Yami grinned widely when he heard Yugi whimper.  
  
Thats a chip. I need many more to break him...and his spirit. All this trash will obey me. Yami sat on a couch near the hallway, reserved just for him. He ate grapes, as he thought of his new mission. To teach the slaves the art of worshiping him as if he were Ra himself. Now he had something to occupy his day with. This will be very enjoyable  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin. This is my first attempt at a cruel Yami fic. *Runs for her life as Yami fans chase her* He'll get better! Eventually! Review? Peas? I need help. :)  
  
~Yami Link Master 


	2. Day and Night

Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own it...  
  
Balance  
Chapter 2: Night and Day  
  
Yami grew bored of waiting for the slaves to be decent before they were in his possession again. He amused himself of thinking how they will serve him, and how he will discipline them.   
  
On Yami's fifth fig, the doors opened and the children were let outside. The servants who cleaned them pointed to Yami and shut the doors abruptly behind them.   
  
Yami glared at the two children as they walked quickly over to the couch. He looked them over. Now that they were clean he could see the faces of his "possessions"   
  
When his eyes fell on Yugi his red eyes widened. Yugi looked like a miniature version of himself. 'Coincidence!' He thought. 'This filth wishes to be like me!' . The "filth" shuffled from foot to foot and gave a weak smile when him and Yami caught eyes. The girl looked solomnly at the floor and didn't give her full attention to Yami. Yami's anger began to rise.  
  
"Names" "Yugi" "Anzu" Yami backhanded Yugi and Anzu viciously. "When you speak to me, you address me by your highness" The children looked down at the floor and didn't say anything.   
  
Yami grinned. The better for him. He slapped Yugi and Anzu again. "Your Highness" They mumbled. Yami grinned in his mind. So far so good. He stood and walked to his rooms. His slaves followed at a run.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami's rooms consisted of his bedchamber, living quarters, a seperate sun room and dingy closets for his slaves to live. When he and his slaves entered, he ordered them to stand against the door. He then strode in front of him.   
  
"These are my rooms. You are not to touch anything without permission. If you do, I swear to Ra, you will be inside out. Your rooms are off of my bed chamber. I suggest you don't sleep. I may need something."   
The children nodded. Yami smiled thinly. "Excellent we get each other. I will try to be more harsher. I always seem to go too easy on my slaves" Yugi uttered something that sounded like "Your wrong" Yami strode to the boy and slammed him against the door.  
  
"What was that?" "Your wrong your highness!" Yami's patience was used up. He started to pummel Yugi and kicked him between the legs repeatedly. When he was finished, he stepped back to look at his work.   
Yugi was slumped against the door, bleeding. his legs tight together but strangely...not crying or asking for forgiveness. He looked at Anzu. She stared at him with those intense blue eyes, with cold in them.   
  
Yami knew that look well enough. He strode forward to her that time and pulled her up by her hair. "Yes?" She didn't answer. She simply looked up into his eyes, with a look of disgust. He slapped her and picked her up.   
  
He threw her into a closet then picked up Yugi. He was still curled up, but wasn't crying. Yami leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Never, ever do that again" With a last kick, Yami threw Yugi into a seperate closet area. That done, Yami took a bowl of fruit and nibbled at a fig again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi laid down on his pallet inside his room and curled up. His groin area was on fire, and he sweated with the pain. Silent tears coursed down his face. Was Ra punishing him for something? For speaking out of turn?   
  
Yugi, terribly exausted, stayed awake. Yami might need something. 'Ra...please...give me strength...'  
  
Yugi heard whimpering that sounded like Anzu. He crawled silently and looked through the crack between the door frame and wall.  
  
Yami was kissing her, in his bed. She struggled to get away, but she was pinned down. Yami was whispering to her. Yugi struggled to hear what he said "Your mine Anzu. When I want something, trust me I will get it" Anzu shed silent tears, as Yami got closer and pulled her under his blanket.  
  
Yugi jerked back and swallowed a cry. He curled up and tried to ignore now Anzus screams, and laughs and moans of pleasure coming from Yami  
  
That night was a long one, especially for Anzu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi got out of his room as Ra spread his warmth over Egypt. Following directions, he headed toward the bath chamber to prepare Yami's bath.  
  
Anzu was shackled across from Yamis bed with a loose garment that could easily be pulled off, and to Yugi's horror, it looked like it had. Blood was streaked on her face and legs. She looked exausted. Her face was also tearstreaked. The shackles were on her wrists and legs. The cuffs were firmly on the wall. She was trapped.  
  
Yugi ran over to her and bent down. "Anzu! Anzu!" She was asleep. Yugi straightened and prepared the bath, as tears went down his face. He then hurried back to his room before Yami came back. Slaves were not to be seen if the master did not command.  
  
Five minutes later Yami came into the rooms. Yugi looked through the crack. Yami was standing in front of Anzu with a whip in his hands. Yugi stifled a gasp. Yami whipped Anzu across the chest, and for good measure, whipped her several more times. She jerked awake and looked to see her "Master" standing in front of her. "Your not supposed to doze off" "Yes Master" He smiled and walked to his bath.   
  
'Master!?' Yugi thought.   
  
A few seconds later Yami came out and unshackled Anzu. He slung her over his shoulder and walked to his bath. Anzu had the privelage of bathing the Pharoah. And whatever else Yami wished.  
  
  
Yugi saw all of this through his crack. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was in store for him. Yugi looked above and prayed to Ra as tears went down his face, but he never made a sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well...that was my first shot at a ...er dramatic and forceful scene. Read and Review! Please?! Flames are good with me. *takes out a whopper* I can cook my burgers with them.  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	3. Day and Night 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it  
  
Balance  
Chapter 3: Day and Night 2  
  
Yugi watched as Yami emerged into the bed chamber, clean, with Anzu, also clean, over his shoulder. He threw her to the floor and chained her up again. He walked over to Yugis door. Yugi quickly went to his pallet and sat tailor-style, as if waiting for any type of instruction.  
  
The door was flung open. Yami looked down at him. "You were supposed to get my breakfast"Yugi stood quickly and bowed "Yes your highness" "The assorted fruit and nuts. Juice" Yugi nodded and went to do what was ordered.   
  
Yami sat down on his bed and looked at the girl Anzu, once Yugi left the room. Yugi...that slave. He still didn't cower or whimper. Was he retarted?! Same with the girl Anzu! He wanted her to whimper and cry more! Not even the night ordeal was good enough for him! Anzu should have screamed more! He was the dominant one! He showed her that last night, but she hadn't changed. Same with Yugi...they werent affected.   
  
Yami, frustrated picked up his whip and whipped Anzu again. Not a word was once again utterd from Anzu. She hung her head, but couldnt go lower. The chains on her wrists put her in an uncomfortable half sitting position.  
  
Yugi came in again and gave Yami the food and quickly ran to his pallet in the dingy closet. When Yugi was in the dark space, he continued to pray to Ra, but not for long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami quickly finished his breakfast, and walked from the room, without a word to Yugi, nor Anzu. When Yugi was sure he was gone, he flung open the door and ran to the shackled girl.   
  
"Anzu!" She opened her eyes. "Yugi!" He looked at her, worried. "What did he do?! Why?! When did he chain you?" The girl closed her eyes. "After he was through with me last night. It took 4 hours...then he put me in these chains because I kept on moving, then he kept on going. He must have whipped me 17 times last night when I was chained"   
  
Yugi had his mouth open in shock. He was in his room, while Anzu was getting abused. He got water and cleaned her new wounds from the whip. While he was working, the door swung open. Yami walked into the room and saw Yugi kneeling in front of Anzu.   
  
He ran forward and automatically began to kick Yugi over and over. Yugi kneeled on the floor and didn't say anything. Yami lifted Yugi by the neck and walked to another set of chains. These were different. They were set high on the wall, and the victim wasnt sitting. He was stretched across the wall, three feet from the floor. There was spikes on the cuffs. There was even a cuff for a neck. It too had spikes. Yami threw Yugi against the wall and attached him to the chains. Yugi winced. The spikes were long, and sharp. It cut into his neck, ankles and wrists. To Yugis horror, there was a securement for his waist. Yami attached this and Yugi let out an extremely low whimper, as spikes bit into his belly and waist. Then came a securement for the head. These had small spikes, so it wouldn't penetrate...much.   
  
When Yami was done, he looked back to see a small boy stretched across his wall, so tight, that Yugi couldnt even move a muscle, and even if he could, he probably wouldnt. If he moved a little bit, the spikes bit in deeper. Blood dripped from Yugis body and down the wall. Yugi looked coldly at Yami. There was something in those lavender eyes, Yami hated. He picked up his whip and viciously whipped Yugi over, and over.   
  
Yugi closed his eyes, his face expressionless. 'Ra.....please......help.......' The pain was unbearable. There were lashes all over his small body, but still Yami kept on thrashing him. Anzu watched all of this. Her friend getting beaten inhumanly. She couldn't take it anymore  
  
"STOOOOOOOOP!" Yami, extremely surprised dropped the whip and turned to Anzu. "Bitch!" She got as high as the chains will allow. "You touch him again and Ra help you!" Yami walked to her as a panther might. "Then I will touch you" Yami dropped to his knees in fron of Anzu and began to assault her. Yugi watched, he had no choice. He couldn't move his head. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, but he got himself under control. He watched, shackled to a wall, as Yami removed Anzus garments, and raped her. Anzu shed tears as he got more violent. "Cry Anzu" He commanded "Cry or don't expect to get rest" Anzu continued to be silent. He continued to be more forceful, harder and harder. It went on for 45 minutes. She didn't say anything. "CRY!"...nothing. Yami pushed with all his might, and continued, then began to kiss Anzu, not getting breath. Anzu passed out. Yami noticed and thrusted in viciously. Anzu woke and screamed. Yami smiled evily. "Thats right. Very good. Continue please " He repeated his actions, and listened as Anzu sobbed and screamed. He didn't stop. "A lesson to you trash. Dont defend. I know whats best. I wont keep my promise. You won't rest. Not for a while" He repeated again and again. Yugi poured tears as Anzu sobbed, screamed and tried to fight, but couldn't. She couldn't even move, let alone fight. Yami smiled, and picked up his whip. Yugi closed his eyes, as cracks and sobbing filled his ears. Yami unshackled Anzu and tossed her on his bed and lept next to her, and continued. She wouldn't stop crying. Yami grinned. "Tell me to stop Anzu. Tell me. You want this to be over" Anzu didn't say anything. And it went on... After a while Yami layed down, still not out, and smiled. "You don't want it to stop Anzu? I will fulfill your wishes" He began again "..................................s-s-sstop.........................." "Not quite..." after 20 minutes and 15 lashes more Yami smiled and wrapped her garment back around her and threw her against the wall again. He shackled her and walked out. Yugi looked at the suns location, to see how much time passed by. That ordeal lasted for 6 hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Yami was still gone after sunset. Anzu and Yugi were still shackled.  
  
*Great Ra...source of power, lord of sun, heed me...Mage of the sun and sand...* Yugi prayed  
  
at the same time Anzu was chanting the same prayer  
  
*Great Ra...source of power, lord of sun, heed me...Mage of the sun and sand...* Anzu whispered  
  
That prayer was only to be used when the speaker held determination to right a wrong. It was only used a handful of times.  
  
Together  
  
*WE WILL DO OUR DUTY! HELP US! WE ARE NOT BROKEN! WE WILL NEVER BE BROKEN!*  
  
A crash of thunder rolled over Egypt, and light filled the Pharoahs room. The Balance had shifted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! A cliffhanger! I felt extremely dirty during this chapter...bad Linkmaster...bad... But its drama isn't it?Ah...yes it was much more dramatic then I planned it out to be. The whole Anzu and Yami thing just popped up, and then everything worked out. Review please! And I got one review so far. I think it was PheonixFlame or something to that effect, but whoever you are, thanks a biggie. Flame me, ask questions. Your wish is my command *bows* Except for something that goes totally across the plot, but hey! ask away!  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	4. Shift

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do own this story...and my head hurts...I feel so guilty...  
  
Balance  
Chapter 4: The Shift  
  
The light blasted through the whole palace. When the light hit Anzu and Yugi, the shackles fell and melted. Yugi fell to the floor and felt his wrists. All his wounds were gone.   
  
Anzu was on her feet, a triumphant look on her face. She looked out of the window, where rain was pouring, but the sun burned through the clouds, a round circle amongst the grey. Anzu's wounds were gone too.   
  
She turned to Yugi. "Are you allright ?" He nodded "Anzu! Ra heard our plea!" Anzu smiled. "Where is the Pharoah?" Yugi looked out the window. The man that looked identicle to him couldn't be seen. "I will find him" "I would love to hold a whip to him and chain him to a wall Yugi!"  
  
Yugi turned, looking startled. "No. He needs help." "He treated you like an animal!" Yugi sat on Yami's bed and bowed his head. His eyes began to water, through all the ordeals he went through from that one man.  
  
"I know...but if we treat him as badly as he treated us...we are just like him" Anzu realized that and sat next to Yugi. Anger was raging through Yugi. He truly truly wanted to hurt that monster, but h eknew he couldn't. H ecould teach him a lesson another way. The previous night filled his mind. Mainly Anzu's ordeal.   
  
He let out his first audible sob and put his face in his hands. "I want to hurt him! I do! What he did to you..." He threw himself to Anzu and threw his arms around her. "I'm sorry Anzu...Im sorry! You shouldn't have defended me. I was okay. Im sorry...." Anzu returned Yugis embrace, just as emotional as him. "Its okay Yugi..."   
  
When they finially seperated Yugi headed out the door with Anzu. "Where do you think he is?" Anzu asked. "I am guessing we will have to search the palace" Yugi trotted down halls, corridors and peered through rooms. 'Where in the name of Ra could he have gone.....' Rain continued to lash outside.  
  
As Yugi was running by, he saw officals under chairs praying to Ra for forgiveness. Yugi ran to them. "Excuse me, do you know where the Pharoah is?" One person nodded. "I saw him run outside. Toward the Temple of Ra" Yugi thanked her and ran outside the palace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami knelt in front of the shrine. He felt an ominous feeling. A greater force was warning him of something. He wasnt really sure what. Yami knew though, that it had to do with those two slaves.   
  
They seemed...to hold something he couldnt put his finger on. Some sort of power. No! oF course not! They were trash! He proved that to both of them the other night. Perhaps the boy was more trouble then he was worth. The girl unwillingly did his bidding.   
  
But what could they do?! They were chained and shackled in his room right at the moment. Not even Ra could help them then... But....Yami felt the Balance shift. Rain was still pouring outside.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi and Anzu reached the Temple Of Ra. It couldn't be missed. It was the largest temple. Yugi tooka deep breath and walked inside. There, indeed was Yami. His face was blank as he stared into the shrine. He turned when he saw them.   
  
"You! What the fuck?! How the hell did you get here?" Yugi and Anzu stared coldly at him. "We don't belong to you" Anzu started. Yami quickly stood up, fists clenched. "That lesson I taught you wasn't good enough?! Wait until I get my whip into my hands and I will-" "You just DONT get it do you?!" Anzu snarled. "The Balance has shifted! We felt it! Ra is on our side now!" Yami blanched "No"  
  
Yugi stepped forward. " Yami, we are people. Don't you understand that?! Listen to me... I have a feeling your life wasn't the best one. Don't take it out on us! If you want someone to love and care about, thats NOT how you treat Anzu! Yami please, the Balance has shifted. You will be destroyed if you miscomprehend Ra's orders and ours" Yami took a step back. "You can't prove that"  
  
Yugi stepped back to Anzu "Would you rather be shown?" Yami didn't answer. Yugi took out a small piece of parchment. It was his mothers. The last memory of her, that he knew she cared about him. He showed it to Yami, while reciting it "Yugi, my dear son, I am sorry, I can't be with you. We will meet again. I will always be in your heart and mind. Love Mother"  
  
Yugi handed it to Yami. He had a bad feeling Yami would tear it in pieces. Instead Yami stroked it with his fingers and looked at the writing. 'My mother didn't leave me a thing, and a slave had a better mother then I had...' Yugi was startled to see tears form at Yami's eyes.  
  
"What happened to her?" Yami asked. Yugi took the bit of paper back. "She died. She knew she was dying, and she sent me this message to let me know she loved me"  
  
Yami froze. Love? He had no idea. Love? Anzu clenched her fists and pierced Yami with those blue eyes. "Do you get it now? Do you know what love is? If you did, you wouldn't have done those things!" Yami turned and ran from the palace into the rain, tears pouring down his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah...fin....that chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it tobe. Kind of abrupt. It will get better! Thanks to DarkLadySetsuna for her input. Review please! As always, you are open to flame me. It might make my fic better, but you can say nice things too!  
  
Also thanks to all my reviewers Starheart, ShadowPheonix, MystikSerena,Jinhito, and Rei, Oliver and Kai r da bomb. Don't worry Rei. Yami wil get better  
  
Oh! And I was thinking of making a sequel when Balance is done. What do you think?  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own a blanket. Beat that =]  
  
Balance  
Chapter 5: Memories  
  
Yami ran into the palace. His advisors were no where to be seen. Yami turned a corner and threw himself into a room. He locked the door and brought himself in front of a humongous painting.   
  
One was of his mother. There was also another painting, of the girl he loved. Loved. He wasn't very sure of it still. Yami fell to his knees in front of the paintings, crying.   
  
Yugi and Anzu struck a nerve. He had hoped no one would do that. He looked at the painting of his mother, and it brought him back 10 years, when he was 7. A young child...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mama!" Yami tugged at his mothers dress as she watched the performers. "What IS it you brat?" His mother said, extremely annoyed. "Can you play with me?" His mothers eyes snapped in fury. "Play with you?! Get the hell out of my sight you trash. Can't you see I am busy?!" "No Mama"  
  
She turned and backhanded him. "Get the hell out of here! Or I will get your father" Yami ran. He ran back to his room in the Palace. His room was small for a prince. He didn't have a bed. Only a pallet. And chains were at the end of the room.   
  
When his mother got agitated with him, she locked him there for a couple of days. Yami fell to his pallet and cried. 'Am I really that worthless?'After Yami nodded of, he was jerked awake by rough hands. Yami looked up to see who it was.  
  
His father lifted him up by his neck and threw him against the wall and attached him to the chains. "Your mother said you were bothering her. Your trash. Thats all you will ever be. Don't you even dare try to bother me or your mother again. Got that?" Yamis father then picked up his whip and whipped Yami. He stormed from his sons small bedroom, and left Yami there for a week. Yami didn't make a sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's eyes widened in shock at that memory. He acted just like his father toward Yugi, that slave! And Yugi was only trying to help Anzu, Yami realized. Yami brought his hands up to his eyes and started to cry.   
  
Yami was so hurt, physically and mentally after that. Was that what Yugi felt? Punished for helping someone else?. A girl... and speaking of girls... Yami lifted his head from his hands and looked at the painting of the girl he loved. When he was 15...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami smiled and walked over to the girl sitting at the end of the room. Since she was royal, she attended Yami's 15th birthday celebration. "Hello" Yami said and smiled. The girl looked up startled. "H-hello Yami" "Whats your name?" "Evvy" He held out his hand and offered it to her. "Would you like to dance?" Evvy smiled and took his hand.   
  
Since that day, Evvy and Yami were unseperable. They ate, danced, and just talked. Yami never really spoke to anybody. He could pour his soul out to Evvy, and she would listen and help him, through all his problems.  
  
One day Yami walked briskly to her room. He wanted to take her on a boat ride on the Nile. He was waiting for that day. That day he would ask her to be Queen of Egypt. Alongside him. He knocked and waited politely for her to answer. An answer came. Of sorts. He heard a gagging sound.   
  
Startled, and frightened, Yami swung the door open. Inside was Evvy. Gagged, and chained to a wall. She had no clothes on. His father turned and smiled. "She is not pure anymore. I don't feel like you marrying her Yami. I don't want you to have a wife" Yami's red eyes grew wide.   
  
He ran to Evvy "Evvy Evvy EVVY!!" He turned to his father, and punched him "GUARDS!" Yami yelled "HAVE THIS MAN THROWN IN THE DUNGEONS IMMEDIANTLY" Guards came and dragged his father away, but not without a fight. When Yami's father was about to exit the room he shouted "I have broken you! I longed for this to happen!"   
  
Yami turned away and looked at Evvy. He removed the linen from her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open, and she winced at the multiple gashes of a whip. "Yami... thank you" She closed her eyes, and went to the underworld. Yami stood there in shock. He let out a sob, and , on all fours cried and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami stared at the painting and went back to the memory of Anzu. His mouth dropped open horrified. He nearly killed her, the same way his father killed the girl he loved. And he made Yugi watch all this, just how his father showed Yami Evvy. "What have I done..." he whispered. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Yami fell to his hands and knees and sobbed. "Ra...ra, I'm sorry. Im so sorry. Why? What made me this way?!" Yami's eyes clouded over with another memory  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami, just finished with the embalming ceremony of Evvy went to his palace. He was in an extreme rage. The whole land of Egypt seemed to be against him. Ra seemed to be against him. Yami's blood boiled, as he dried his tears. He will make people PAY for what they did to him and Evvy. He ordered the execution of his father. If anyone got in his way, he whipped them mercilessly. What was love? Love was hurt and betrayal. Nobody loved Yami, and he would love and care about nobody else  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami never looked back to his memories like that before. His innocent emotions swamped him, as they once did only a couple of years ago. The Pharoah of Egypt curled up in a ball and sobbed himself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FIN! *sniff* I love this chapter. Review please. I re-read and I got chills. ^_^!!  
  
Thanks to my new reviewers Yami Dragoness, Silver Dragon, agentpudge, Gin Ryu-Chan , KaTyA, and SkyTyBear  
Question from Gin Ryu-Chan  
What is the Balance?  
The Balance is who is in favor of who. When the Balance shifts, lives are changed for better or for worse. Whatever Ra intended. And also, Shadii will make an appearance, with his scale. He will measure Yami's heart. Hence the name "Balance"  
  
kATyA: lol thanks. I feel flattered  
  
SilverDragon: I peruse through my reveiwers fan fics when I got the time. :-D  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	6. Help In The Dark

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it.  
  
Balance  
Chapter 6: A helper in the dark  
  
Yami, sobbing and sleeping, deep into the night awoke, stiff and miserable. He lit a torch and threw it into a bracket on the wall. He looked at himself in a mirror across the room. The all-mighty Pharoah looked back at him, tear stained face with a look of horror and red eyes, more redder and blood-shot. His eyes had a haunted look and his spiky hair was mussed.  
  
Yami put his hand to his eyes and brought his hand down his face to his chest. 'Who AM I?' Yami felt two more tears drop from his eyes. All he could think about were Yugi, and Anzu. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry...' His hand stopped at his heart, and he looked down. His heart... Yami curled up on the floor and sobbed himself to sleep again, haunted by his own concience.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi and Anzu sat in front of the shrine inside the temple of Ra. Both were dumbdfounded. Yugi looked into the face of Yami before he ran out. Yami looked...haunted...and he was crying! Yami looked shocked and confused, as if the whole world was opening itself up, to show something to Yami. To show truth.  
  
'Where did he go...' Yugi stood and pulled Anzu up. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling I know where Yami is. Its as if Ra is allowing me to see through His eyes" Anzu nodded. You couldn't disagree with someone who thought the Gods were working through them. Only that person knew. "Where is he then Yugi?" Anzu felt a sudden calmness and serene feeling sweep through her. If she got angry, she might do something hasty. That wasn't someting Yugi wanted her to do.  
  
"Follow me" Yugi trotted into the rain. The rain was pouring harder, and people were cowering in fear from the lightning and thunder. Yugi ran into the palace, and followed the feeling that Ra must have handed him. He ran into a roomand let Anzu in.   
  
He shut the door and saw a figure on the floor. It was Yami. Yami was a mess. He was sleeping, but tears were coursing down his cheeks. His hair was disheveled and his palms were raw. He must have been beating on the floor, the wall, or himself. He was mumbling to himself. Something along the lines of "Mama","Evvy", and "I'm Sorry"  
  
Yami suddenly shrieked and sobbed and pounded himself against the floor. His palms clenched, and he rolled himself up in a ball. He then muttered a coherent sentance. "Anzu, Yugi, I'm sorry!" Anzu looked at this, with wide eyes. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "Oh Yugi..."  
  
Yugi got to his knees next to Yami and poured water onto Yamis face from a skin on his waist he grabbed. Yami shrieked in his sleep again and thrashed, sobbing. Yugi closed the skin and soothed Yami until he stopped thrashing. Yugi put a small thin arm around the Pharoahs shoulders, as Yami cried in his sleep. "Its okay Yami...Its allright"  
  
Yami sat up and sobbed. "Don't touch me...please Father, not those chains" Yami let out a shriek of anguish and sobbed, head in hands. Yugi's eyes widened. His father? Is that why Yami was always so cruel? Because he was treated that way? Yugi hugged the older boy, who looked just like himself. Yugi put his head on Yami's shoulder and held him tight.  
  
Yugi continued to hug him until Yami stopped crying, and fell into another sleep. Yugi held him until Yami slowly opened his eyes. Yami looked to see who was hugging him. "Yugi?!" Yugi released him and smiled, purple eyes, not with hatred, but compassion, looked at him. "Yugi, Anzu, I...I.....I............"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Sorry it was short. I had to get it uploaded real quick  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	7. Forgiveness and a Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own a Dark Magician card :-D  
  
Balance  
Chapter 7: Forgiveness and a Warning  
  
Anzu dropped to her knees and looked at her former tormentor. All her anger melted away. 'Ra doesn't want me to be angry...'  
The tormentor looked like a helpless child. He looked at her and Yugi, with wide, scared, teary eyes. "I...I..." Yami whispered.   
Anzu crawled forward, and offered her hand. Yami looked at it with wide eyes. Anzu held her hand out closer. "Its allright..." she whispered. Yami took it, and cluched it. Tears went down his face. He no longer saw her as trash. He saw her as an...angel. Anzu put her other hand over his. "Do you realize now?" she whispered. Yami looked into her blue eyes, and tears went down faster. He bowed his head. Tears dripped from his eyes, to Anzu's hand. "What am I?" he whispered to Anzu.   
  
Anzu gave a weak smile. She released his hand, and put her thin arms around Yami. Yami sobbed and put his arms around Anzu. They embraced. Yugi stared at them. Yami seemed to be reborn. Through his sobbing, Yugi heard Yami whisper "I'm sorry"   
  
Yugi watched them and smiled. As he watched them a voice sounded within his mind. It had the accent of Egypt, and, somehow, Yugi felt a darkness  
  
.:: You have completed your first mission. For your Pharoah, I am not sure...::   
  
Yugi jumped. 'Who are you?!'  
  
::This I will not say...yet. Your Pharoah is hurt. His wounds will not heal quickly, or in time. You have made the first step. There are many more. There may not be enough time::   
  
'Not enough time for what?!'  
  
::The Balance. The Balance is working against your Pharoah::   
  
'i know he has done some wrong, but he is sorry!'   
  
::Would you like to see why he was so cold?::  
  
'......yes'  
  
The voice sent him a vision, visions... Yami being snubbed by his mother, chained and whipped by his father, him dancing with a girl, and then another vision of the girl dying from a man that had to be Yamis father. Yami ran in and saw that. Yugi watched, horrifed as Yami dropped infront of the girl, who was in chains, and cried her name, and sobbed, then of him being cold and heartless. The visions were cut off.   
  
'How do you know this?!' he demanded. 'Are you Ra?!'  
  
::No. I am not Ra. I wanted to give you a warning.::   
  
The voice was cut off. Yugi fell back, eyes wide. Those visions were just as bad as the reality he went through only the other day. Anzu noticed Yugi blanche and fall back, as if he saw death. What happened?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu helped Yami to his rooms. Yugi gestured for Anzu to follow him. He lead her to a balcony and sat down. He filled her in on what he heard. Anzu's eyes were wide. "Does that mean Yami is in danger?" "Yes" "What can we do?" "Heal him. He was hurt greatly as a child. All he is seeking is kindness and love" Anzu nodded. They stood up and watched Egypt. Yami was too exausted to be disturbed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning Yugi and Anzu, refreshed, having recieved there own rooms for "saving the Pharoah" went to visit him. They walked in and tried their best to ignore the blood on the walls and the chains. Yami was still in his rumpled day clothes, sprawled out and snoring,Yugi walked to the Pharoah and poked him gently "Good morning Yami" Yami turned and continued to snore. Yugi poked him again. Yami stirred "Wha..." he mumbled incoherently. "Good Morning" Yami sat up, and rubbed his crusty wet eyes. When Yami looked to see who it was, his eyes turned frightened again. "Yami... its all right. Get dressed and hurry out" "Ah...okay" Yami rolled out onto the floor and swore as Yugi and Anzu exited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Afternoon found Yami and his former slaves on the Nile. Yugi and Anzu tried their best to be optimistic. Yami looked into the distance, his eyes expressionless, his hair waving. "Anything wrong Yami?" Anzu asked. "No Anzu. It is nothing" [A/N *squeals* Thats from last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh I saw on Saturday, but he went "No Tea"!] "Hm... your looking at the tombs" "Yes..." Yugi was struck with an idea. Possibly that was where Evvy was buried. He directed the boat to shore in front of the tombs and hopped out. Anzu followed. Yami didn't. "Why are we stopping?" he inquired. "The tombs" Yugi replied. "Why?" Yugi bit his lip. "Do you have anyone you would like to pray to Yami?" Yami looked down. "Yes" He stood up and jumped off the boat with grace. Without waiting, and practically running, he ran into the tombs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=) ..so who is the person who warned Yugi? Review if you dont mind, and as always, I am open to flames. I like fire  
  
Oh and BTW I will have the new reviewers up by next chapter. Sorry! I have to upload this and not check my mail for the review alerts. 22 reviews!!!! *hugs all*  
  
BTW too, I will be going on a 3 day overnight trip with my school. I wont be able to upload :( I will though! I promise, when I get back!  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	8. Reunion Of Sorts

Disclaimer: I own an XP! Not Yu-Gi-Oh though.   
  
Balance  
Chapter 8: Reunited of Sorts  
  
Yami ran. He knew where Evvy was. Her tomb was far to the left and back. He had never visited her before. He was afraid to. Yami looked behind and saw Yugi and Anzu running behind him. He smiled, turned and waited. They caught up to him, panting. "Yamy, why the rush?" asked Yugi gasping. He put his hands on his knees and wheezed. Yami bent down and looked at Yugi. He was flushed and his eyes were closed, as he was gasping. Yami picked up the smaller boy and cradled him as he would a smaller child. Yugi's breathing slowed. Yami trotted with Yugi still in his arms toward the tombs. Anzu stood still as Yami trotted away. 'Ra, he is acting like a...guardian...'  
  
::Very smart Child::  
  
Anzu jumped  
  
'What in the underworld?!'  
  
:: You have figured the Pharoahs true side. One of his that is::  
  
'Are you Ra?'  
  
::NO!::  
  
Anzu jumped again  
  
::WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP THINKING I AM RA?! I AM NOT!!::  
  
'Who ARE you?'  
  
::My name is Shadii:  
  
'What do you want Shadii?'  
  
::To warn you of your Pharoah::  
  
'Ra defend us. Whats wrong?'  
  
::Are you aware of his misdeeds?::  
  
'Of course I am. I was his personal slave for three days'  
  
:: Do you know WHY he acts the way he does?::  
  
'Uh...'  
  
::Allow me to show you::  
  
Anzu saw visions in her mind of Yami's childhood, and a woman. She watched as Yami cried her name... Evvy. [a/n: The name is pronounced Eh-vee. not eevee. I did not bite off the Mummy *cough* DarkLadySetsuna *cough* :-D]  
  
When the visions were cut off, Anzu dropped to her knees horrified. That was what Yugi was talking about the other night. Yami turned around. He did not hear Anzu behind him.  
  
.:.:.: Yami's P.OV .:.:.:  
  
I didn't hear the girl Anzu behind me. Wondering what happened I spun, trying to keep Yugi in my arms. Anzu was on the floor, kneeling like she saw death and Anubis looming before her. I ran to her, holding Yugi to my chest, so he wouldn't fall. I held out my hand, just like she did to me. What if she was hurt? Anzu looked at me frightened, like I was a monster. I reminded myself, I was. Cradling Yugi with one arm, I helped Anzu up. I was a fool to run when she was probably tired. She murmured Thank You and we continued to run  
  
.:.:.: End P.O.V .:.:.:  
  
Anzu hobbled next to Yami horrified. The visions were so much worse, then how Yugi repeated it. Yami put an arm around Anzu's. He looked down at her, red eyes extremely concerned. Anzu walked, supported by Yami's arm. Yugi fell asleep against Yami's chest, supported by his other arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami made it to the tomb of the girl Evvy. Anzu was still hobbling. Now tears were running down her face. Shadii had sent another vision. Of Yami and a set of golden scales. The scales were not balanced. Yami was ripped from his body and was no more.  
  
Yami carefully set Yugi down against a rock. He was still sleeping. He then caught Anzu as she nearly collapsed. He picked her up as easily as he did Yugi "Ra...whats the matter?!" Anzu wiped away the tears and shook her head. "It is nothing" It hurt too much. Too much to comprehend. The visions probably weren't true.   
  
Yami set her down next to Yugi and turned and walked slowly to the sarcophogus of Evvy. He went to his knees and prayed to her spirit 'Evvy, I am sorry. Send me a sign. Please!'  
  
Anzu passed out as she was the back of Yami's head. His blond bangs were pushed back so she saw blond from that angle amongst the black and red. 'Ra... he doesn't deserve that. Save him'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fin... I am terribly sorry becuase it was so late. I wanted it done by Monday, but I got sick and i didn't have time to type, let alone make it great and long  
  
  
Thanks a Biggie to all my reviewers *hugs and gives out chibi Yami dolls*  
Yugioh gurl  
Chibi Mizu Tenshi  
SilverDragon  
Neo-Queen Rini  
Little Kaori solo Yuy-Maxwell (thats a mouthful)  
Yami Dragoness  
Yami Kun  
These guys responded from both chapters six and seven. *bows* sorry i didn't get you in both chapters *gives out chibi Malik dolls and chibi Yami dolls*  
Animegirl1234  
DarkLadySetsuna  
Yami'sBabyGurl  
and  
KaTyA  
Thank you so much guys!  
  
~Yami LinkMaster~ 


	9. Shadii

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce books. The name I borrowed was for a use to a character for this story. Street Magic and its contents belong to Tammy. Not me :D I own this story, the plot, and the personalities of the characters.   
  
Beh  
  
English  
  
I don't own anything and I couldn't think of a name of Yami's girlfriend so I pondered over Evvy and decided that was to be the name. Because I'm retarted and I can't think of anything for beans. I couldn't think a while about this chapter because it is all crap, but it is high time that I upload, and not get hunted down by various people that like the story *cough* Dark Lady Setsuna *cough*   
  
This chapter is probably the most difficult to do. By the end of the whole story, (possibly 15 chapters. not sure though) I will be killed, cremated and my ashes will be scattered to the four winds. It will all be very painful.   
  
And todays Chibi doll for reviewers is.... *drumroll*..... A chibi Shadii doll!!!! *sighs happily* The bonus would be *drumroll*..... a chibi Ryou doll!!!!!! *cheers*  
  
Note: The Millenium Scales are a set of scales that Shadii uses. A persons heart is weighed against the weight of a feather. If the heart is heavier, the heart is unpure...evil really, and the person is destroyed  
  
Balance  
Chapter 9: Shadii  
  
.:.:.: Shadii's P.O.V .:.:.:  
  
Midnight crept over Egypt. Everyone was asleep, waiting for Ra to rise. I looked upon the children Yugi and Anzu. I looked upon the head of Egypt, the Pharoah Yami. They were all in there rest. I wasn't.   
  
What a crisis I was in! With Egypt in the state it was in, It could count for some real problems. The only solution was to use the first of my Millenium items. I used the Millenium Key, and probed the childrens minds.  
  
Yami is a child. He may not realize it, but the Pharoah is a young child in a mans body. His mind had the capabilities to be innocent and child-like, but that was lost long ago. It was no more. There was nothing I could do. Yugi, seemed to make up for the lost innocence of Yami. Both Anzu and Yugi were hurt badly by Yami and readily forgave him.   
  
I would have to say, If the Pharoah Yami hurt me, I would send Anubis himself to conduct the Heart Weighing. But these children... they aren't...angry with him! This will just make everything much more difficult. It would be so much easy for them to wish vengence. Then I wouldn't feel so troubled. But they almost seem to....love him. Yami seems to love them too.   
  
I thought I knew all of the regular mortal human. I believe I have so much to learn, about the way of love. But to love the Pharoah Yami? It is possible, even probable, but I wouldn't expect that. No.... With Yugi, he has a love for Yami. He seems to understand. Once again, I do not know this field. No cursing, no begging to Ra to seek vengence.   
  
Ra... does not seem to want Yugi or the girl Anzu to be angry with Yami. But I do have a mission. And Ra strike me, I have to fulfill it. I have no choice. Even for Yugi and Yami. I do wish them luck though. Much luck. Yami will need it.  
  
.:.:.: End P.O.V.:.:.:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadii adjusted his white turban and large gold hoop earrings. His blue eyes were expressionless. Shadii sat and his eyes drooped from lack of sleep. It was time. Ra sent him a message. Shadii couldn't disobey Ra, how much he would want to.   
  
The egyptian fingered the gold key around his throat and a pyramid object also around his neck. Shadii was never this nervous. He barely noticed the boy run into the room he was in and give a glass of water to Shadii. Shadii accepted it. "Thank you Ryou"   
Ryou, a quiet, sweet looking boy with white hair smiled. He was sold to Egypt as a slave. He was originally from Greece, but was captured as a young boy when his family went on an expedition. He now devoted his life to Shadii, the keeper if the Millenium Items. Ryou even had one himself, given to him as a present from Shadii. It was a golden ring, namely called the Millenium Ring, and could detect other Millenium Items.  
  
Ryou sat down next to Shadii and hugged him. Shadii was family to him. He ment alot and Ryou hoped he could keep it that way. "Do you sense anything Master Shadii?" "Dont worry Ryou, it is nothing. You dont need to worry. I would prefer you not to" Ryou nodded. He was used to Shadii's strange talk. Other people, would look confused and ask Shadii to repeat his statement with a straight answer. Ryou was comforted by his masters talk, and picked up the habit of not giving people straight answers. He was never whipped. When you were under Shadii, no one dared to touch you.   
  
Shadii sighed and handed the cup back to Ryou. "Wake me up at noon please Ryou?" Within a second, Shadii fell asleep, and literally fell. He was now asleep on Ryou's lap, snoring lightly. Ryou hugged Shadii as Shadii dozed, and removed his turban. [A/N 1. Think of what a cute picture that would make, with Shadii, turban and all sleeping on Ryous lap. 2. No Shadii/Ryou. people who were thinking that. Sorry :( 3. I wonder what is under that turban.... is Shadii bald? :o I'd love to know, Shadii is my ultimate favorite character]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As requested, Ryou woke Shadii up at noon. Shadii hurried to put on his turban [AN: Damn.... I WISH i knew what was under there] before someone saw him without it and made a brisk walk to the temple of Ra.   
  
It was time to start the ritual. It was a very good idea to inform the people involved in the ritual. Shadii could mind-speak almost anywhere, but he liked to do it in the temple of Ra. It was also a hint or maybe even a shout out to Ra that he was doing something that he should.  
  
Shadii went to the back room of the temple and sat Tailor style [A/N: Indian style i believe] and mind spoke with three certain people.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi, Anzu, and Yami, each eating there meal, had an unpleasent surprise when a familiar voice to Yugi and Anzu spoke in there minds. Shadii, the annoying person he was (as Anzu though) directed them to go to the temple of Ra immediantly. Yami was surprised and mind spoke to Shadii back.  
  
'Are you Ra?'  
  
::No!!!!::  
  
Anzu thought nasty curses to Shadii as she ate her bread. She was then compelled to lose it all together when Shadii informed her  
  
::Don't curse at me Child. I can hear whatever you think. And I like my turban. Don't insult it.::  
  
Before Anzu demanded to know who the speaker was, to make sure it wasn't Ra. Shadii sent her a vision of himself. She accused him of thinking up the muscles and eyes. Shadii had smart words of his own which silenced her...for about three minutes.  
  
They were all informed of something else when they didn't move  
  
::This is extremely serious business. Ra strike me down ,If I lie to you. To the power of the Gods, COME. Ra himself gave me these instructions! Heed me!::  
  
Anzu and Yugi realized what might be taking place. Yugi froze, and his eyes grew big, with tears as he looked at Yami. Yami stood, looking naive and content. Slightly puzzled.   
  
'Shadii....NO!!!'  
  
::Yugi...I'm sorry::  
  
Anzu grew frantic  
  
'NO SHADII!!!'  
  
::I have NO choice! It is the will of the gods::  
  
Anzu looked at Yami looking pleasantly out the window.  
  
'I'm not going'  
  
::You HAVE too. The scales have a liklyhood that they will be Balanced. The punishment may not occur for him. It probably wont occur, but BOTH of you need to COME. PLEASE Anzu::  
  
'Fine'  
  
Yugi, Anzu and Yami, humming a song, walked out of the Palace and toward the temple of Ra.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the three reached the temple of Ra, Shadii was there at the entrance. Yugi and Anzu knew what he looked like from visions.   
  
Yami, stopped humming, and looked at Shadii, red eyes, politely puzzled. "Are you the man Shadii?" Shadii nodded and motioned them to enter the temple. "Yes Pharoah."  
  
"Can I be of service?" Shadii's heart broke of the innocence of the man now. "Yes." "What would you like of us Shadii? I have to say I like the Pyramid around your neck" Shadii looked down at it. "Thank you."  
  
Yami walked to the back of the temple and sat down on a pallet, looking at a set of scales. "These are lovely! Are they yours Shadii?" "Yes" "Gorgeous. Where did you purchase it?" Shadii blushed. He couldn't reveal the original origins of his items. This one was the Millenium Scales. "Family heirlooms" "I wish I had heirlooms like that. I am Pharoah. but my family never had anything like that. It looks like the scales of Anubis! Fascinating! May I touch it?" Shadii looked down and played with the pyramid around his neck called the Millenium Puzzle. "No Pharoah...I am sorry." "Oh..okay..."  
  
Yugi and Anzu sat on either side of Yami, both nervous. Anzu leaned her head on Yami's shoulder [A/N: I die if i see that happening] Yami looked politely confused down at Anzu, shrugged, then turned his attention back to the Millenium Scale. "I am glad you mentioned Anubis' scales" Shadii said. "These work nearly the same way." Shadii was still standing, near the Millenium Scale. "Pharoah, your heart will be weighed now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fin... pure crap. The sad thing is it took me more then an hour to write. Oh well. Review. Flames are deserved this time around *ducks flying vegetables* I would like to know... please review with what your favorite chapter is, including this one. bah... *walks away all slumped*  
  
~Yami LinkMaster~ 


	10. The Weighing Of The Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Note: I do not know how the weighing of the hearts works. The ceremony of the scales that Shadii will preform is my imagination, not the anime. I dont know how its done ^_^ This is a pure guess. Work with me people! :-D  
  
Todays Doll for reviewers is *drumroll* A chibi chibi Duke Devlin doll!  
  
Balance  
Chapter 10: The Weighing Of The Heart  
  
Shadii stood in fron of them, hands folded in front of him as his three listeners sat there, dumbfounded. "Now?!" Yugi asked. "Yami...isn't dead yet!. Shadii looked at Yugi and stayed looking at him. The innocence of the boy was going to make it very difficult. Anzu, cursing, wasn't helping either. Yami just sat there, looking confused, and lost.   
  
Shadii sighed. "This is not the same as Anubis' scale. The outcome of the scale will not bring you to the underworld. It is your conceince and-" A breeze suddenly went through the temple, and blew everyones hair. It tugged at Shadii's turban and the turban came loose from his head and went through the air, and unraveled into a 5-yard piece of cloth [A/N: Big thanks to Black-Magic-Spellbinder for giving me this idea! I was laughing so hard when I read your review]   
  
Shadii stood there, hands still folded for a moment and hesitantly lifted his hand and put it on top of his head to feel his...bald head. Shadii shrieked and ran to the opposite side of the temple where the long piece of cloth was. He wrapped it around his head again, while cursing and calmly, hands folded again, walked back to the Millenium Scales as if nothing happened.   
  
Yugi and Anzu giggled. Yami sat there with the dignity of a Pharoah, although his eyes had tears of laughter in them and he was turning blue from trying not to laugh. Shadii waited patienlty until they all stopped, and continued, with all the dignity of the world.  
  
"It is your conceince and how you lived your life. Most things cannot be fixed, like with Anubis' scale" "This is some sort of joke Shadii" Yami commented. "Yugi, Anzu did you hire a Magician?" They both shook there heads solemnly. "Shadii is telling the truth, Yami. Your heart will be weighed" Yugi said quietly  
  
"But...I m not dead. You cant weigh my heart If I am still alive!" "I will weigh your heart by using a spell to bring the shadow of your heart out and weigh that" Shadii said patiently. Yami blanched. "Why?" "The Balance shifted when Yugi and Anzu claimed freedom Yami. There is the high possibility that the scales will be balanced and you will be set free. If they are not balanced however, your soul will be gone."   
  
Yami nodded. Of course it was the Balance. He sensed a change since bringing Yugi and Anzu from the pit. Shadii then reached into his robe [A/N: Or dress thingy as I call it ^_^] and took out a small jar. He lifted from it a feather. He placed the feather point down on one side of the scale. The feather stayed upright and quivered slightly.  
  
Shadii bowed and allowed Yami to speak to Yugi and Anzu. In most Egyptian ceremonies, the person who it concerned was allowed a moment to speak to those he cared about just in case something was to happen. Yami turned to Yugi and hugged him tightly. His arms were so long they wrapped around all of Yugis body, since the former slave was so small. Yugi hugged Yami just as tightly.   
  
Shadii bowed his head lower. He heard a choked sob and thought it to be Yugi's He looked up and saw Yami shaking with tears going down his face. Anzu noticed that Yugi shook and tears were coursing down his cheeks as well. Yami whispered something to Yugi then turned to Anzu.   
  
He hugged her tightly as well, his eyes shut, but drops of water could be seen dripping down his cheeks. He shook with nerves. This was no joke. Yami then whispered something to Anzu then released her and bowed his head.   
  
That gave Shadii permission to continue. Shadii then lifted his hands and said a word that Yugi, Yami and Anzu didn't understand. A dark object was wrenched from Yami's chest. Yami was still awake. It was just his shadow. He was not allowed to speak. Although no specific rules were mentioned, the ceremonies Egyptians took place in, forbid the subjects to speak. The heart settled onto the scale and rested there. The scales moved...  
  
up...  
  
then down...  
  
up...  
  
then down...  
  
All the while, Yami shook like he was having a seizure. As the scales were tilting scenes flashed through his head...  
  
His mother neglecting him...  
  
his father beating him...   
  
Evvy...  
  
Evvy...   
  
Yugi and Anzu at the pit...  
  
Yami abusing them...  
  
The scales started to stop  
  
The feather was lighter. The heart was heavy with sin.   
  
Shadii bowed his head and said a word. Yami's soul was wrenched from his body, and a last scream from Yami. Yami was gone. Shadii made his scales dissapear with a snap of his fingers he started to fade using his magic, watching Anzu and Yugi sob and cry and hold Yami's still body. He mind spoke to them  
  
::Anzu, Yugi... I am sorry:: Shadii dissapeared  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fin... *starts to run for her life as people chase her* I'm Sorry!!  
but listen THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. There is maybe 1-3 chapters left and then I will make the sequel. Trust me...you wil be wanting to read these chapters.  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	11. Day and Night 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I do not own other things  
  
Balance  
Chapter 11: Day and Night 3  
  
Yugi looked at Yami's face. His eyes were closed. Anzu turned around, not wanting to look at him. Yugi's body heaved with heavy sobs as he held his friend. "Yugi" Anzu spoke "What did Yami whisper in your ear?" Yugi clutched Yami. "He said he loved me" Anzu closed her eyes. "He told me to watch you. Thats all he said" Anzu said quietly  
  
'Shadii' Yugi thought viciously. 'Why?!' ::I am sorry. The Balance was not in his favor. It had to happen:: 'THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!' Yugi let out a scream of anguish. ::I apologize. I do:: Yugi continued to sob, and he cried himself to sleep. Anzu turned to see Yugi asleep, hugging Yami, with a tearstained face. Her heart broke and she settled down next to Yugi and fell asleep next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I dont know where he is!" The guard moaned as he looked from room to room with his companions. "I dont either!" another guard said. "Possibly at the temple?" asked the third. The Pharoah was gone for a while. His guards needed to find him. The other two nodded and all three ran from the palace and to the temple of Ra  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi awoke to voices shouting, approaching the temple. He sat up and nudged Anzu awake and for her to do the same. She sat up, yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Who is coming?" She asked Yugi. Yugi shrugged and knelt beside Yami. He wasn't comfortable for people to see him in this fix.   
  
The people entered the temple, and the identity of them was revealed to Yugi and Anzu. They were guards to the Pharoah. The guards were astonished. Yes, there was there Pharoah, but he was on the floor, with two slaves beside him.   
  
The guards were trained to deal in these situations. And this one was extremely suspicious. The head guard strode forward and lowered his spear. "What have you done to our Pharoah?!" Yugi's eyes widened. "We haven't done anything!" "Can you prove that?" Yugi lowered his head and nervously fingered his coarse clothes. "No..." "Get up" "But we havent-" began Anzu.  
  
"NOW!!" The guard lunged forward and struck Anzu with his spear. Anzu winced and looked down at the deep gash now opening on her arm. She got up and so did Yugi. "Hands up" They obeyed. For good measure the guard struck Yugi at the back of his head with his spear. Yugi felt blood ooze down his neck. A white hot pain streaked across his head.  
  
He walked behind Anzu and Anzu walked behind the two guards. The one with the spear followed behind Yugi in case he tried to do anything tricky. Yugi bowed his head as he walked. Tears ran down his cheeks. 'Ra...help' "Don't cry you fuck" the guard barked at Yugi. Yugi didn't listen. They walked back to the palace, and were charged with the murdering of Yami  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi and Anzu were treated just like any criminal might. That night found them chained against a wall in a dark murky rat filled dungeon. Yugi and Anzu were stretched side by side and blood dripped from there bodies, after an hour of intense whipping.   
Yugi sobbed as white hot pain streaked through his body. Anzu was silent, even after beatings, rapings by the guards and whipping. Yugi noticed Anzu's silence. He turned to her.  
  
"Anzu?" She didn't say anything. Yugi fought to get a look of her, the chains prevented him from doing the tiniest movement, thanks to spikes on the cuffs and spikes mounted on the wall, not letting the victim rest from the wall, forcing him to arch away from the wall, and then the arching from the wall, caused the spikes on the cuffs to bite into waist, head, ankles, wrists, belly etc. Basically, no matter what you did, you would bleed either way. And you couldnt sleep.  
  
But Anzu was. Her eyes were closed. "Anzu?" No response. "Anzu!" In the dim light she wasn't stirring from his voice. "ANZU!!!" Yugi sobbed. "RA!!!!!!! NO RA!!!!!!!!" Yugi pushed himself against the cuffs trying to escape. "Anzu...Anzu.....anzu" His voice broke down to a whisper from exaustion.   
  
A guard rushed in to see what all the noise was about. "What the fuck is going on?!" He shouted. Yugi continued to whisper Anzu's name over and over. The guard strode forward toward Anzu and checked her. "Oh shit...the bitch is dead. I'll have to find some other whore now to serve me"  
  
He turned his attention to Yugi. "You woke me up!" Yugi wasn't listining. He was still chanting Anzu's name. The guard frustrated, whipped Yugi with his whip. Yugi let out a choked sob. The guard smiled and continued. Yugi let out a louder sob and screamed and cried. Finially, he couldn't help himself. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed. "HELP ME!"   
  
The guard ignored him, and continued to abuse the chained child. He then unchained Anzu and the dead girl dropped onto the floor. He grunted and swung her over his shoulder. "This whore will be burned. You though, with the murder of the Pharoah you will pay" The guard walked from the dungeon. Yugi continued to cry. "Yami...help me....I love you..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Yugi, charged with the murdering with Yami, went through the trial of criminals. He was whipped for two hours. He was stretched on the rack, not enough to kill him, but him to see stars and pain. The guards noticed with interest that the whole time during Yugi's ordeal, he cried Yami's name, and Anzu's name. Even the name of someone they didn't know. Someone called Shadii. Yugi was weak with pain halfway through. As tears weakly dripped down his angelic face he prayed to Ra and to Yami. 'Yami...I love you...please help me...' that following night...Yugi was hung.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OKAY OKAY LISTEN EVERYONE...THIS IS NOT THE END. I SWEAR!!!! IT WILL GET BETTER! PLEASE DONT HUNT ME DOWN!!!!!!! THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THEN YOU WILL LOVE ME!!!!!!! I SWEAR IT!!!!!!! Review please ^_^  
Oh yes...i nearly forgot.... in the sequel there will be Yaoi. ^_________^  
Cheers!  
  
~Yami Link Master~ 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I am not some rich japanese guy. I wish i was though *grins*  
  
Balance  
Chapter 12: Epilogue  
  
Shadii sat in his chair, head in his hands. He never ment for Yugi and Anzu to be killed. He never predicted that! It was a disaster. Shadii shook his head and started to cry, his gold loop earrings swinging. "I apologize Yugi...I apologize Anzu...I am sorry" Ryou ran into his room to see his guardian sobbing, tears dropping to his robe. Ryou ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Whatever happens Master, it is possible to fix" Ryou murmured hugging Shadii and swaying back and forth. Shadii was struck with an idea. He slowly removed his hands from his eyes, his wide blue eyes. He then wrapped his arms around Ryou and hugged him as tightly as Ryou was to him . "Thank you Ryou" Ryou released him and smiled, brown eyes filled with warmth, caring and love. [A/N: Nyet I am looking for a mentor relationship in a way. This is close to becoming Yaoi, but...but...i want it to be innocent caring. *pouts* help me out here. what should i do?] "Not a problem Shadii. Do you need anything?" "No...no thank you Ryou" Ryou nodded and stood. "If you need anything please tell me" Ryou left. Shadii looked down at his Millenium Puzzle. 'Whatever happens...it is possible to fix...' Shadii lifted his puzzle into his hands. 'Then I will fix it. Yugi, Anzu and Yami will meet again' Shadii lifted the puzzle around his neck, got up and walked into his private temple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadii meditated in his temple. This required great concentration of course. The Millenium Puzzle could lock souls. A holder of the Millenium Puzzle could unlock souls. He knew just who would be in the puzzle and who would be the holder. Shadii began the spell, energy flowing around him, wind entering the temple and whipping at his robes and turban. Shadii ignored it. As Shadii muttered the spell, clouds rolled over Egypt again, as he got louder, the winds increased. Shadii shouted to Ra for the completion of the spell and the blessings of the vessels. As he did that lightning cracked to the tombs where Yami was buried and to the pit where Yugi and Anzu were burned after there deaths. Lightning flared over Evvys resting place, and the Millenium Puzzle floating above Shadii, glowed with energy. Lightning flared above the mud pit where the slaves worked. As Shadii finished, the Nile started to flood the the Puzzle dropped, no longer glowing. Shadii fainted as Ra heard his plea.   
  
The Balance had shifted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Look out for the sequel of Balance called Reincarnation of Souls. ^_^ 


End file.
